The Show Must Go On
by mukirome
Summary: I always dreamt that I could continuously remain by your side. When you agreed to join me in my travels, I was so ecstatic. Who knew that our journey would be cut so tragically short?


**The Show Must Go On**

The memories of our adventures together still linger in my mind. Everything, from my painful existence as the Star Singer; to the wondrous road we travelled on my quest to become a singing princess.

We sure had a lot of fun on our journey, didn't we? The way your inquisitive features would burst into a childish grin every time you discovered something unexpected, but astounding, about the lifestyle of the Lower World. Surveying the united populace of the new era, as they became enchanted by my lyrics, caused both of our hearts to dance in joyous excitement. And who could ever forget the hilarity that ensured during the time we choked down a bucket's worth of Kitty Candy with Lady Shurelia?

I wanted those days to carry on forever. I had spent my whole life dreaming for the chance to spend my eternity, tenderly locked in your warm arms. Due to that craving, I failed to prepare myself for the inevitable fate that always afflicts the partnership of a pureblood β-type Reyvateil and a human.

The transformation was gradual at first. The changes to your physique were so minuscule that I had to squint to even notice them. It wasn't just your physical condition that slowly morphed before my eyes but your mind as well. That incredible goofiness you possessed started dissipating and metamorphosized into an astute mind, as you matured into a gentleman worthy of everyone's admiration.

You were still my precious Lyner, and yet, you weren't anymore. I would have been ecstatic, if it hadn't been for the slight, little detail revolving around the matter of my perpetual curvaceous body as a youthful maiden.

My figure wasn't the only issue I began to resent. The state of my mentality consistently tormented me with its reluctance to abandon my immature mind frame.

I felt a strain threatening to tear our relationship apart. The distance between us was rising. It almost felt as if you were the father that I had never been blessed with; not the boyfriend who was meant to cherish me as an equal.

Then, before I knew it, the day my world fall apart struck. Your fragile and sickly body cosily lay beneath the comfortable sheets we used to share. My silky hands firmly gripped onto your chilly, wrinkled hands as I tearfully witnessed the final whispers of your life vanish from this world.

I wanted to die. With the life I had always cherished cruelly erased from this world, I was left all alone. Without you holding my hand, I was just a pathetic child. I prepared to cease my despair but right at the critical point, I couldn't take the fatal plunge.

You always fought bravely. You always struggled fiercely. No matter how often your flesh cried blood, I could always trust that you would shield me from absolutely any danger. I wasn't the only soul blessed by your heroics. You were determined to protect this world and that resolve led us on the path to victory.

Without your unwavering kindness, I surely would have resigned myself to my vile fate of suffocating alone in the shadowy, depths of the Crescent Chronicle.

Without your bravado, the unique cultures of the world would continue to unfairly loathe each other. Their hatred surely would of consumed the world and control of the tower would have fallen right into the centre of Mir''s palm.

Before we were reunited, I was just a selfish girl. I couldn't care less about the fate of the world, I just sought freedom. You granted me that wish. Because of you, I was able to terminate the destiny I reviled and lived exactly the way I wanted too.

That's why I refused to end my life. I knew that action would only disgust you. Plus, I knew that I couldn't waste the life you gave me.

My journey will carry on the gallant spirit you lived on. I may be alone in body but inside my heart, your flame still flickers brightly. If the loneliness ever drops a heavy burden on me, I shall portray my sighs into the ocarina you crafted for me and produce a beautiful melody, the tears stinging my eyes.

The legend of Sol Ciel's first and greatest singing princess, Misha Arsellec Lune, begins now. I shall strive to instil the virtues of peace, love and hope that you strived for into the new generation.

My songs will echo throughout the world in never-ending, harmonious beats. Until the time I can return to your reassuring side, I shall sing forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sad little idea popped into my head only a few hours after I had finished the original Ar tonelico for the first time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
